


Baby O's Fun House

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Daycare, Bestiality, Deepthroating, Enemas, Fisting, Knotting, M/M, Other, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: Stiles was silent in the car beside him, leaning his head against the window and biting at his lips. John glanced over at him, noting the flush in his cheeks, the vacant look in his eyes, and sighed.It was a good thing that Beacon Hills had its own Omega Daycare Center now, otherwise he would have to take Stiles to the next town over again. In the past he was forced to leave him there for the whole week while his monthly heat lasted, and that wasn’t good for either of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I got a lot of porny prompts on tumblr, but neither one stood out to me, so I combined elements of some of them, I hope you don't mind ^^;;;;
> 
> I have seriously no idea where exactly this is going, so please check the tags again when/if there's an update!
> 
> (Underage refers to Stiles being 16)

Stiles was silent in the car beside him, leaning his head against the window and biting at his lips. John glanced over at him, noting the flush in his cheeks, the vacant look in his eyes, and sighed.

It was a good thing that Beacon Hills had its own Omega Daycare Center now, otherwise he would have to take Stiles to the next town over again. In the past he was forced to leave him there for the whole week while his monthly heat lasted, and that wasn’t good for either of them.

Especially not now when Stiles was past sixteen and really getting ripe; until he was mated his heats would come more often and more intensely. The smart thing would have been for John to immediately start to look for a match, but… well. A part of him didn’t want to be left alone in the house, and he was sure Stiles felt the same way about leaving him behind.

“How are you feeling, buddy?” he asked as he turned a corner. Stiles didn’t reply, just shifted in his seat, his sweet, thick scent filling the car. John rolled the window down on his side.

They could drag it out for a few more years, if they were lucky. Still, he knew he had to come up with a plan soon. Stiles’ biological clock would be screaming to be mated by the time he reached twenty, pushing him into a constant heat that couldn’t be sustained for long.

A few houses down John could see the front of the daycare; painted a cheery orange with a big, yellow ‘ _ Baby O’s Fun House _ ’ sign.

Now that he thought about it, maybe he could get Stiles bred with a suitable alpha without the mating. There were a few options for that, like surrogacy, and a pregnancy would solve the prolonged heat issue.

“Alright, kiddo, we’re here,” he said, pulling up the cruiser. This was their first time in the local daycare, since it only opened about two weeks ago, but he’d been hearing good things.

John got out, and walked over to the other side to let his boy out. He had to unbuckle Stiles’ belt and help him stand since his son was already pretty out of it.

“Come on, I’m sure you will love it.”

A bell chimed merrily as they opened the door. The inside was painted an array of pastel colors, pale blues, blushing pink, minty green. Stiles’ eyes immediately started to wander. There was a blond guy - quite a bit younger than John - at the reception and he immediately smiled at them.

“Morning, Sheriff,” he said, noting the uniform, then dipped his head a little, trying to catch his son’s gaze. “And hello there, little guy.”

“Hey,” John said, reaching a hand out for a shake. “John Stilinski. And this is my son, Stiles.”

“Jordan Parrish. What can I help you with?”

“Well,” John said with a sigh, nodding his head towards the boy. “I would like to make arrangements for the week, if possible.”

Jordan nodded his head, clicking away on his computer, his face serious. John liked him, he looked like a professional.

“Sure thing. Is this your first time at  _ Baby O’s Fun House _ ?”

“Yes. We used to go to Wellings, but it’s a bit far, and I would rather have him home for the nights.”

Jordan hummed in understandment, printing out a registration paper and sliding it over.

“Alright. I will need you to fill this out and sign it.”

John read it over quickly. Allergies, sexual activity, parental consent, the usual stuff.

He filled out the form. Everything seemed to be up to - and above - standards. He was already cringing over how much it would cost.

As soon as he was done, Jordan handed him a glossy brochure. 

“I know you are just trying us out right now, but this has a lot of information about our company,” he explained. “We have a staff qualified in four states - including California - of course. We offer an array of toys for the omegas, personal playtime every day, individualized care for different needs, and we also have six therapy dogs.”

John arched an eyebrow. He heard about that. Dogs specifically trained to knot omegas in heat. It was a very old method that many people practiced in their homes, but only became legal recently.

“That all sounds amazing,” he said, impressed. Jordan gave him a smile.

“Thanks. Unfortunately we are only able to take twelve omegas at one time, but we like to put quality over quantity.” He probably noticed the worried look on John’s face, because he quickly continued. “But we doubt capacity will be a problem in a town this size. In any case, you can call ahead to make sure we have a place reserved as soon as you know when the next heat will be.”

John nodded. Stiles was leaning on him heavily, resting his head on his shoulder, rubbing his flushed cheeks against his uniform.

“Great, thank you. So. How much is it?”

It was better to know, in case he had to take Stiles to Wellings tomorrow.

Jordan grinned.

“For you, Sheriff, five days a month are free,” he said, making John immediately tense up.

“What is that supposed to mean?” he couldn’t remember the last time someone tried to bribe him. The people of Beacon Hills knew better.

Jordan blinked at him and then held up a hand in defence.

“Oh, no! That’s not what I meant, we are subsidized! We are part of a program that was just launched in the state! All 911 responders are eligible for five days of omega daycare a month for their immediate family members from providers who qualified for the program.”

He rooted around under the counter and passed a - lot less glossy - flyer into John’s hand.

“Here it is. It only went into effect from this month… But I seriously doubt the place in Wellings is in the program.”

John skimmed the flyer. It all looked to be true, but he would have to look it up when he got into the office.

“I see. Thanks.”

If he played around with the shifts at the station he could take care of Stiles for the weekend, and with the five free days it looked like he could actually save a lot of money.

Jordan smiled.

“Well, then we’re all set. Is there anything we need to know about Stiles?” he asked, walking around the counter.

John winced. 

“To be honest, he’s been getting a lot more needy lately… They couldn’t really satisfy him at the other place and he was always cranky when I brought him home. I don’t know how well you guys will be able to handle him, but if you could tire him out during the day so he has a full night’s sleep I would be very grateful.”

Jordan nodded his head, reaching out to ruffle Stiles’ hair. Not like there was much of it with his buzz cut but John imagined he only wanted to get the boy accustomed to his scent.

“I’m sure we can do that. We only have two reservations for today, and even if a few people drop by out of the blue we should be able to get him all the attention he needs.”

John sighed in relief. He knew Stiles had been miserable at the other daycare, but they didn’t have many options in small town California.

“Thanks. He likes to be stuffed full, and as long as you don’t injure him feel free to give him whatever you have. I should be able to pick him up around eight.”

“Sure thing,” Jordan assured him, taking Stiles’ elbow gently. “Come on, sweety, say bye-bye to your daddy.”

Stiles blinked at John, looking dazed as he waved his hand.

***

Chris was having a good day. He loved his job, and that was saying something, considering he came from a military background which had been quite a big change. Taking care of omegas in heat never even occurred to him before meeting Deuc and Peter and starting a business with them.

The daycare - despite only opening a few weeks ago - was already doing well. Word seemed to have travelled fast and they already had people inquiring about them from the whole county. Soon enough they would be running on twelve omegas a day regularly.

He went in search of Jordan. It was only twenty past seven, but he’d heard the sounds of a customer arriving even from his office.

“Jordan?” he asked, not seeing him in the front room.

“In prep!” came a voice from deeper in the building. Ah, an early drop off then. They usually only accepted omegas from eight, but sometimes exceptions had to be made. The preparation room was where they undressed the omegas and gave them a shower with a good flushing to their bottoms. Sanitation was important in this business.

Chris went to the playroom to make sure everything was in order for their first little one for the day, and by the time he finished checking the equipment Jordan was leading in a lanky boy, around sixteen. He looked lovely with only a pink collar around his neck with his name on it.

“This is Stiles,” Jordan introduced, wiggling his eyebrows. “He’s the Sheriff’s son.”

Ah. They would better take good care of the little darling, then.

“Hello, Stiles,” Chris said, though the omega didn’t react, just gazed around at the room with hooded eyes, his pupils already blown wide.

“His daddy said he’s a bit of a size queen and we should tire him out if we can,” Jordan explained, handing him over. The boy was unsteady on his legs, listing towards Chris as soon as Jordan let go of him. That was okay, Chris was more than happy to hug him close. He smelled heavenly.

Chris hummed under his breath.

“I’m sure he will be no problem. Alright, go back to the front desk, Peter and Deuc will be here soon and I will handle him until then.”

Jordan nodded and left him to it.

“Alright, beautiful, what would you like to do?” Chris asked, not really expecting an answer. Omegas in heat were a bit like toddlers, not easy to carry a conversation with. He let his eyes run around the room, trying to find something that would entertain the boy and warm him up a bit.

Chris’ gaze landed on Big Bear. Ah, that would do.

He pulled the boy to the human sized, fluffy teddy bear that was sitting near the corner. 

“See this, sweetheart? This is Big Bear, he will be a very good friend, I promise,” Chris said, rubbing his hand over Stiles’ naked back. Just to make sure everything was okay he slid his palm lower until he could push his fingers into the boy’s crack, grinning in satisfaction when he found his hole nice and wet. He was still a bit tight, but that would change soon.

Stiles moaned at the prodding, breathing hotly against Chris’ chest.

“Yeah, that’s okay, baby boy. You will  _ love  _ Big Bear.”

He opened the panel on the bear’s back to turn it on and immediately a nice big dildo emerged from its lap.

Stiles made a confused little sound as Chris pushed on his shoulder to get him on his knees. He carefully manhandled him into position, straddling the plushy’s legs until he could fit the cock to his hole. Immediately the boy hugged the bear on instinct, whining a bit as Chris pushed him down onto the dildo.

“That’s it, darling, just like that, sit on Big Bear and he will fuck your naughty little pussy real good.”

He pulled the bear’s arms around Stiles and clicked them together with the plastic buckles. On one hand, omegas liked to be held, and on the other, it would keep the boy safely in place.

As soon as Stiles was buckled in he was already rutting his bare little cock against the bear belly, but that was fine. Big Bear was fluffy enough, but his front could be zipped off and easily replaced to a clean one.

Chris ruffled Stiles’ hair with a smile before he pushed the button that would get the dildo in motion, fucking up into the omega in nice, long strokes.

Stiles moaned, burying his face in the toy’s fluff, his body already shaking.

“Yeah, just enjoy the ride, sweetheart,” Chris told him, before walking away.

Big Bear would keep the boy for an hour or two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the 'Deepthroating' and 'Watersports' tags were added!
> 
> Have fun! :D

Peter was mixing the breakfast for the omegas when Chris popped his head into the little kitchen.

“How’s it going?”

“Almost done,” Peter assured him. It wasn’t exactly gourmet cooking; omegas in heat didn’t do too well with solids - or utensils - so they used a formula they could easily feed them from a bottle. It would give them all the energy they needed and help keep them nice and relaxed.

“Good,” Chris said with a nod. “We have a new kid, I put him on Big Bear for the time being, but he’s getting restless, so…”

Peter hummed, putting the bottles on a tray. Only three omegas for today, but he didn’t mind. The more time they had for them, the better.

“I will take care of him.”

He already had a glance of the boy and he had to admit that he loved what he’d seen. Peter had enough experience now to spot the  _ hungry  _ ones, and that boy looked very, very hungry.

He carried the bottles into the playroom and grabbed one, heading for their newest little omega.

“Hey there, darling,” he said, smiling as he got closer.

Stiles’ face was tear stained as he looked up at Peter moaning pathetically. His hips kept jerking in frustration as he tried to fuck himself harder on the bear, but couldn’t find what he was looking for.

“Aw, it looks like you’ve already outgrown that little teddy, didn’t you?”

Peter quickly unbuckled him and pulled him off the dildo. Poor Big Bear was completely soaked from thin, watery omega come and the sticky juices from the boy’s bottom.

“There you go, come here, love, time for breakfast.”

Peter sat down, getting a big, crescent shaped pillow and pulling the naked boy in his lap.

“Can you hold your bottle, love?” he asked, and was glad to see that the boy had enough coordination to do it. That was good, because Peter needed one hand to support to him, and he needed the other to play, otherwise he had a feeling that the little darling would get fussy fast.

The boy’s eyes fell closed as he started to drink the formula and then he moaned when Peter reached between his legs and plunged three fingers into his hole.

“Oh! Look at that, love! You feel so nice and sloppy!” Peter told him, scissoring his fingers. He wasn’t even lying. Stiles seemed to be a gusher. “We are going to have so much fun!”

He let the boy drink his bottle, fucking him leisurely with his fingers. Just like he suspected, as soon as the formula was gone Stiles started to whine, wiggling in his lap and searching for more.

“Now, now, don’t get impatient!” Peter said with a little laugh. “I know what will make you feel nice and sated.”

He carefully put Stiles down and went to the toy cabinet, getting out a nice, thick donkey dildo. They had horse models too, but maybe it was a bit too early for that. On the way back he picked up a little stool too. He imagined this would take a long time.

Stiles was laying on his side, rocking himself, one hand busy worrying at this hole by the time he got back, making Peter huff.

“Stop that, love. Pretty, dripping pussies are not for omegas to play with.”

The dildo had a suction cup, and Peter attached it to the floor, placing the stool in front of it.

“Alright, come here.” 

He helped Stiles up and then carefully arranged him on his knees. As soon as the tip of the dildo was by his hole, Stiles grinned stupidly and sat on it with a satisfied sigh.

“That feels good, doesn’t it, love? I’m sure it does, but I have one more treat for you.”

Peter sat down on the little stool and pulled his cock out. He was already chubbying up, and Stiles’ eyes lit up the second he saw it.

“That’s it, come here and get those sweet lips on me,” Peter said, placing a hand on the back of Stiles’ head and pulling him closer. Not like the boy needed much encouragement.

Now came the tricky part.

Omegas were - unsurprisingly - all different. Some responded better to praise and gentleness. Some just wanted to be left alone with something in their hole. And some… some liked to play rough. The rougher the better.

Stiles obviously wasn't the sort happy to entertain himself. 

The boy mouthed at his cock sloppily, smearing Peter’s skin with drool before starting to suckle on the head. 

“Mmm, yeah that feels nice, love. Show me how much you love alpha come…”

Peter rubbed the boy’s scalp with his fingers, urging him to take a bit more of his length, not like the omega needed it; Stiles looked happy to swallow as much as possible, even if he ended up gagging a bit. 

“Easy now, love… Or is that how you like it? You like to feel it deep in your throat, don't you?”

Stiles made a desperate, keening sound, his eyes rolling back. 

Oh, Peter could work with that. 

“Aw, is that it, love? You like to choke on a nice, big cock, hm? Show me, then. Show me how much you want that thick, hot come in your belly.”

Stiles whined around his cock and doubled his efforts, bobbing his head awkwardly. Peter took hold of his ears - wishing the boy had hair long enough to pull - and helped him along.

“Yeah, that’s it, build up a rhythm. Work that nice toy too, wouldn’t want your bottom to feel lonely.”

It looked like the boy was lucid enough to at least understand him, because he obeyed, lifting his pert little butt an inch or two before letting himself ball back, his face flushing as the toy rubbed into him.

“Such a sweet little bitch,” Peter murmured, watching the omega’s reaction carefully. Just like he expected, Stiles twitched, a shiver running down his spine.

“Oh yeah, a darling, dirty omega bitch, so thirsty, aren’t you?”

The boy’s eyes opened, gazing up at him, shining with tears. He might have looked pathetic, but he sucked on Peter’s cock with enough enthusiasm to make him groan.

Time to turn it up a bit.

“That’s it, baby bitch, swallow me down real deep,” Peter growled, using his hold on the boy’s ears to drag him down and down and down… As soon as his nose was buried in the alpha’s pubic hair, Stiles jerked like he’d been electrocuted, and the air filled with the scent of fresh omega come.

“Yes, that’s right.”

Peter shifted his hold, not letting the boy go just yet. With one hand he held the back of the omega’s head firmly in place, and slid the other down to his throat where he could feel the skin distorted by his dick under his palm.

“Just a bit more,” he growled, feeling his own orgasm approaching. He kept Stiles still and started jerking his hips into his mouth, feeling the head of his cock pop in out of the boy’s throat.

Stiles was crying, his tears mixing with the snot running from his nose, but - Peter cheerfully noted - he made absolutely no move to get away.

Peter cursed under his breath and stilled, his cock jerking as he came down the boy’s throat in thick splurts.

***

He had Stiles suck him off two more times, not allowing him to let Peter’s cock slid out of his mouth. The boy looked happy enough, even when he could only nurse on the soft flesh between blowjobs. 

But by lunchtime he seemed to be bored with bouncing on the donkey dildo, growing restless even with his mouth stuffed full.

Truth be told, Peter’s cock was also getting kind of sore from all the attention.

“Food’s ready!” Deucalion called, patting his shoulder as he passed him, making Peter sigh in relief.

Carefully, he pulled the omega off his cock.

The boy looked amazing, his lips cherry red and rubbed raw, his face a mess, and his eyes all pretty and cried out.

“You ready for your next bottle, love?” Peter asked him.

Stiles looked like he wanted to make a sound, but nothing came out, making him tut at the boy.

“Aw, I guess your throat is all ouchy, hm?”

The omega licked his lips, even his tongue looked puffy and used.

Peter patted his cheek - maybe a bit more roughly than necessary - and stood, feeling his back pop. He had to carry Stiles over to the mattresses laid out for naptime.

The other two omegas were already eating, sucking on their bottles peacefully, and soon enough Stiles had his own too. The poor thing was too tired to hold it, so Peter did it for him, rubbing at his chest, tweaking his nipples from time to time just to see those lovely buds harden.

“That’s it, love, drink it all down, it will sooth your throat,” he promised.

Meanwhile, Chris dragged in the tank full of artificial alpha semen. Peter noticed Stiles eyeing it tiredly.

“It’s okay, darling. We’re going to pump you full of nice, warm come. It will help you have a nice nap,” he explained.

Omegas loved the comfort of it, it made them sated.

Deuc and Chris attached the hoses to the hollow knotting dildos. They had one-way valves, so they would keep everything inside while the little ones had their nap.

“We will need a bigger one than that,” Peter told Chris, and the man hummed, changing Stiles’ plug to a larger one.

The omega’s toes curled into the mattress when Chris pushed the knot into him and he moaned around his bottle hoarsely when the hot come started pouring into him.

“Feels nice, right, love? You’re going to be so full.”

Fuller than he wanted, at first. A neat trick to know how much was enough was to always fill omegas a bit over capacity. They would only stop the flow when they started really cramping. The pain would dissipate after a few minutes, leaving their belly straining enough to satisfy them during their nap.

The other two omegas started moaning pitifully pretty early. Then again, all of them had different comfort levels, so that was completely normal. 

Stiles on the other hand did no such thing. Peter watched in amazement as the boy’s belly filled, rounding out nicely until he had a sweet little bump. And even then, his bare little cock was standing on attention.

“I hope you mixed enough of the stuff,” he told Chris jokingly. When Stiles finished with his bottle, Peter allowed him to suck on his fingers, his eyes closed in bliss as his bottom drank up all that hot come.

“He’s insatiable, huh?” Deuc asked quietly, standing over them, and Peter had to snort in agreement.

“He sure is. A perfect little baby bitch.”

Stiles shifted, groaning, his fingers twitching by his side. He already looked like he was pregnant, his stomach round and tight, but his cocklet was still standing.

“Well, look at that,” Chris said, fiddling with the tap to make the flow stronger. Stiles gasped, his eyes snapping open. Peter rubbed his free hand over his belly. It was firm and hot. They always served the synthetic come above body temperature.

“How much more can he take, you think?” Deuc asked. 

Stiles was breathing harder, his mouth hanging open. He was starting to drool.

“Hm, not too much,” Peter mused, and just as he said it, Stiles’s cock finally started to deflate. His limbs twitched with the cramps and he cried out in his sweet, fucked-out voice.

Chris reached for the tap, but Peter stopped him.

“No, let him have a bit more, this one is a little painwhore.”

He only allowed Chris to turn the flow off when Stiles finally wet himself, the pressure on his bladder from the inside too much to take.

Deuc tutted and went to get the wipes.

Peter smiled, pulling the hose from the knotting plug and gently turned Stiles on his side and out of the puddle of his piss. The boy immediately curled on himself, hugging his big, round belly close. Peter ruffled his hair.

“Sleep well, darling, we are going to have even more fun after your nap.”

But until then, they had some cleaning to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of it my lovelies!  
> All my thanks to Emma <3
> 
> Also, please note that the 'Fisting' and the 'Bestiality' tags that I added for this chapter!

Deuc usually didn’t play favorites. All the omegas in their care deserved the best, and he was set on giving just that to every single one of them.

He had to admit, he already loved Stiles, though.

The boy - probably because of his extremely full belly, and his tiring morning - slept longer than the other two omegas. Chris and Peter were already busy taking care of them by the time he woke up, leaving him in Deucalion’s tender care.

“Hey there, cheri,” he cooed when the boy finally opened his eyes, moaning as he tried to move and all that thick synthetic come started sloshing around in his tummy. “Did you dream something nice?”

Stiles didn’t answer, but he arched his back when Deuc reached between his legs, giving a few rough pulls to his little cocklet. Peter already told him that the omega liked it with a touch of pain, and he was more than willing to provide.

Jordan was already there, grinning as he listened to Stiles moan and whine under Deucalion’s treatment.

He stopped touching the boy just before he could come, earning himself a pathetic groan.

“Nuh-uh, cheri. First, Jordan will give you a nice flushing, then we will play,” he said, standing up.

“Don’t let him come,” he told Jordan. The young alpha was shaping up to be an excellent fit for Baby O’s Fun House, but he still had a lot to learn.

Jordan nodded, picking Stiles up like he weighed nothing.

“Do you want me to use cold water? That should get him to tighten up a bit.”

Deuc hummed approvingly. 

“Good idea. As cold as you can get it.”

Jordan grinned, taking Stiles off to the prep room. Good instincts on their little apprentice. And the shock of cold inside him would also make the omega desperate for the heat of a real knot.

***

Deuc was the dog guy in the daycare. He loved all their pups, and he loved watching them pound the sweet little omegas. They had a wide selection of breeds, so everyone could have fun. Their smallest boy was Archy the basset hound, and the largest was Cody the English mastiff, to satisfy even the lewdest omegas. When the daycare was full, Deuc was responsible for managing the dogs. Sexual therapy dogs were qualified for two matings a day each, so they could let all their omegas have a go.

Today was different. One of the omegas was allergic, and the other - some kid named Isaac - was more than happy to just sit on Chris’ lap while he got gently fingered and cooed at.

Still, Deuc had a feeling that the dogs would still get a nice workout.

***

When Jordan brought him back, Stiles looked lovely. His face was red from what looked like the remains of a hissy fit, and his whole skin was covered in goosebumps. Deuc tutted at him as he took the boy from Jordan.

“Aw, you didn’t like the flushing, cheri?”

Stiles looked up at him with his big, brown eyes and shook his head, his lower lip already trembling, making Deuc laugh.

“That’s okay. You can’t play when you’re dirty, can you? And I just know you will find that afternoon playtime will be absolutely worth the hassle.”

The weather was great, so he took Stiles out to the little yard attached to the daycare. The sun was shining and the grass looked velvety soft. But the best part - as far as Deuc was considered - was the line of penns on one side of the yard. 

The dogs all perked up as soon as the door opened, immediately starting to whine for attention, and acting like they didn’t get their second walky of the day during the omegas’ nap time.

Stiles strained his neck too, trying to look at them all, making Deuc smile.

“Just a little more, cheri, and then you can play with the puppies.”

Jordan followed them out, and quickly rolled out a mat on the grass. It was pretty thin, but soft enough to protect the omegas from having to lie on the ground itself.

“Who do you want?” Jordan asked as Deuc put Stiles down carefully. He checked the boy’s hole, satisfied to find that he was soaking wet even so soon after getting cleaned up. The little bitch really was a gusher.

“Hm… I’m not sure yet. Let’s start with Archy?”

There were a few omegas who didn’t react well to dog matings, and this was Stiles’ first time here after all. If nothing else, the prep Archy could provide would be useful later.

Deucalion patted Stiles’ - now flat - belly and parted his knees, stroking down his inner thighs, massaging as he went.

“How do you feel about puppies? You like puppies, cheri?”

Stiles sucked his thumb into his mouth and nodded. His face was getting flushed again with Deuc’s hands on him.

“Excellent! It’s time to have some puppy fun, then. Hm?”

Just as the words were out of his mouth Jordan was back, Archy following him dutifully, his saggy skin jiggling with every step. Deuc got out of the way, sitting down on the grass beside Stiles.

“Come on, boy, come on, Archy,  _ sloppy kisses _ ,” Deucalion ordered. The dog immediately jumped to it, faster than he looked capable. He dug between Stiles’ legs and pushed his snout to his hole, starting to lick at his juicy opening with fervor.

Stiles yelped in surprise and then broke out in breathless giggles. Deuc ruffled his hair, taking care not to let his knees close over the dog’s head.

“Aw, you like that, don’t you, little bitch?” he murmured. 

The giggle quickly turned into moans though. If Archy was good at one thing, it was rimming. He had a long tongue, and he knew how to use it. It didn’t hurt the pup seemed to love the taste of omega slick.

When Stiles tried to reach down - for the dog, or to touch himself - Deuc caught his wrists, pinning them above his head.

“No, no, cheri,” he chided, but the pathetic expression on the boy’s face made him soften.

“Alright, alright. Enough of that, Archy.  _ Mount _ .”

The dog didn’t need more encouragement, he was all too happy to just jump onto the boy, his hips thrusting forward, pink cock poking the boy’s hole.

Stiles moaned, and Deucalion watched his reactions carefully. He was sure that the omega would love to be bred, but one could never know.

Thankfully the boy seemed to be all for it, his mouth open and panting, eyes falling closed as soon as Archy found his mark and his slim cock jammed into Stiles’ hole.

“That’s it, cheri. Enjoy it,” Deuc told him, smiling. Oh, he loved how needy this one was.

Archy fucked Stiles with nice, long strokes. He wasn’t the hurrying kind, and it showed. Still, Deucalion immediately noticed when the dog started to form a knot, because the boy started to keen, his whole chest flushing, his smell growing strong and impossibly sweet.

It was heady.

All the dogs in the daycare were trained to stay in position after knotting; the omegas loved to feel the weight of them with their holes straining around the girth of their cocks, and Archy stayed put too, slowly drooling onto Stiles’ stomach as he pumped him full of come.

“Good boy,” Deuc said with pride, not even sure if he meant the dog or the boy biting his lips in pleasure as he was knotted.

***

Originally, he thought he would let Stiles get knotted a few times. They didn’t have a rule of how much was too much since they could tell when an omega had enough, but well.

This sweet whore of a boy proved to be quite insatiable…

Leo - or Leopold, to be precise - was their beautiful rottweiler mix, the second largest pup they had. And he was currently in the process of knotting Stiles, the fifth to do so.

“How does that feel, cheri?” Deuc asked. He had Jordan bring out a padded bench for the boy, and Stiles was lying on his back on it, hugging the dog close with shaking arms as his hips twitched, trying to get more of the knot inside.

The omega moaned, a line of drool escaping the corner of his mouth. Deucalion swept the sweat from his forehead gently. Stiles was absolutely incredible.

“Leo,” Deuc ordered, “ _ Puppy kisses _ .”

The dog immediately started licking at Stiles’ face, and the boy was all too eager to let him, turning his head dowards him and opening his lips. Leo pushed his big, pink tongue into the omega’s mouth, and - amazingly - the boy whined, sucking at it, getting his whole face covered in slobber and looking incredibly happy about it.

“You think he will take Cody, too?” Jordan asked, sounding impressed.

Deuc huffed out a laugh. 

“I have honestly no idea,” he said. “But get him ready just in case.”

He watched for twenty more minutes as Stiles made out with Leo, kissing him like he was his actual mate. Whoever the boy ended up with would be a lucky bastard, if the boy could show this level of wanton need for a simple animal.

When Leo was finally done Deuc held Stiles in place with a hand on his belly and knelt between his legs to see the state of his hole.

“ _ Oh my _ , look at you, cheri,” he said. The boy’s ass was reddened and puffy, gaping slightly and shining with a mixture of slick and doggy come. Deucalion pushed in three fingers, and they slid in easily and without resistance, Stiles’ hole squirting out some jizz in the process.

The boy whined, his hips twitching in a clear indication that he wanted more.

“You are a dirty cum-whore,” Deucalion cooed, making him shudder. “You want another one, cheri? Another fat, juicy dog cock?”

Stiles whined, arching his back, almost like an invitation.

“Alright then,” Deuc said, patting his thigh as he stood up. “Cody, here, boy!”

The huge dog trodden over, his cock red and hard between his legs. He was the pride of the daycare; he had an unusually large member with a knot that could inflate to the size of a grapefruit. Normally, Deuc wouldn’t even let him knot omegas but… well. Now he sort of wanted to see Stiles stretched to his limit.

“Mount.”

***

John was a bit worried when he pulled into the parking lot by the daycare. He was held up at the station, and it was already half past eight. He hoped it wouldn’t be a problem, but he felt like shit, especially since this was Stiles first day at a new place. What if things didn’t go well?

The lights were dimmed inside, but he found Jordan behind the counter, and the way the young man smiled at him filled him with relief.

“I’m so sorry for being late,” he said, still a bit out of breath.

“It’s fine Sheriff! He just finished his last bottle,” Jordan assured him, not looking annoyed in the least.

“Is he okay?” he asked, unable to stop himself. If he wanted to be honest, daycare had always been awful for Stiles, but he simply couldn’t afford to take off a week every month and care for him at home.

Jordan looked puzzled for a second.

“Of course,” he said before breaking out in another charming smile. “I hope I’m not being too forward, Sheriff, but I can definitely say that your son was a pleasure to have.”

It was John’s turn to look dumbfounded. That was a sentence he never heard in his life about Stiles.

“Seriously?”

Jordan nodded his head enthusiastically. 

“You know what? Why don’t you check on him, to make sure,” he said, flipping up a section of the counter. “We usually don’t allow parents back, but we’re officially closed anyway,” he said.

John knew he shouldn’t take him up on the offer, he didn’t like to take preferential treatment, considering his position in the community, but… But this was Stiles, and he would do anything for his son, and he always wanted to be certain that his boy was being treated well. 

Jordan led him deeper into the building, pushing open a door at the end of a short hallway. John stopped dead in his tracks as he watched the scene in front of him.

His boy was laid out on a yoga mat, surrounded by three men. One of them, a blond, posh looking guy was between his legs with his whole arm showed up into Stiles’ bottom, working him nice and slow, pulling out all the way before pushing his fist in and in and in until he disappeared to the elbow.

Another, dark haired man was sitting behind Stiles, supporting his back, fingers busy teasing at his nipples. Even from the door, John could see that they were red and hard and oversensitive, but the man worked them expertly, pulling and twisting at the sweet little buds.

The third one - another blond, but a bit rougher around the edges - was kneeling by Stiles’ back, letting the omega nurse on his cock, stroking his hair.

All three of them were cooing at him, murmuring dirty little endearments. John couldn’t hear everything, but he definitely caught a few ‘cum-whores’ and ‘sweet little omega bitches’.

“Hey guys, the Sheriff’s here,” Jordan announced after letting John just watch for a few minutes.

“Hey,” the dark haired man said with a wicked grin. “Nice to finally meet the man who introduced us to the loveliest little whore in town.”

John huffed out a laugh. That was also not something he often heard.

“Well, I’m glad you had fun,” he said, more honest than he thought possible. At the other place he could always feel it in the air; the fact that the people were relieved when he came to pick up Stiles, happy to be rid of him.

“Well, cheri,” the posh guy said, slowly pulling his arm out of his boy. “I’m afraid it’s time to go home.” 

He sounded sincerely disappointed. And so did Stiles, when he whined around the cock in his mouth.

“Jordan, why don’t you take the Sheriff back to the waiting room? We will be with you in a second,” the other blond said. John liked the sound of authority in his voice.

“Sure thing,” Jordan said with a little salute.

***

It was the dark haired guy who brought Stiles to the front, supporting him with a hand around his waist. He shook John’s hand and introduced himself as Peter.

“Well, here he is,” he said, carefully handing the boy over so he was leaning on John instead of him. The boy immediately burrowed closer to him, but it wasn’t from nerves; all the lines of his body screamed  _ sated _ . “I was hoping that we could see him tomorrow too, so we loaded him up with the leftover artificial semen and the biggest plug we had around,” he said, smiling.

“Oh,” John said. He had some sextoys in the car, because they never let them bring home anything from the other daycare, and Stiles got fussy fast, even at the end of his heat.

He ran a hand down Stiles’ front and could definitely a little bump at his belly.

“That’s very nice of you. You sure he wasn’t too much?”

Peter shook his head, his face suddenly serious.

“He was lovely to have around. I mean sure, he’s a bit high maintenance, not sense lying about it, but we wouldn’t be in this business if didn’t love doing what we do.”

John felt himself completely relax for the first time today. He shook Peter’s hand again and waved at Jordan.

“Well, I’m incredibly happy to hear that, and in that case we will be here at the same time tomorrow.”

“Excellent,” Peter said. “By, love!”

Stiles looked like he was already dozing, but he lifted his head from John’s shoulder, and gave Peter a dumb little grin, making John laugh.

It looked like they finally found the perfect place for Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
